Tears
by Fairyhearts and El
Summary: Lucy has been crying a lot recently and Natsu does everything he can to cheer her up. Will Natsu's kindness towards Lucy change their relationship or will Mira have to get involved8O
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Introduction

**Another fanfic and another idea *evil grin* Graylu lovers DO OT READ THIS! Don't say I didn't warn you.**

'_She sank to the floor, looking into that dark, handsome face she knew so well. He gave her one last kiss as tears pricked her eyes. The only friend and lover she had ever known, was now walking away, and she was letting him. She jumped up, the tears flowing off her face. _

"_Jun-kun!" she yelled, grabbing his arm and wrapping her small ones around is well-built torso. He leaned in, pecked her on the cheek and pushed her away before he could change his mind about leaving._

_After this, he walked away leaving her crying in his wake…'_

Lucy marked her page and closed her, silver tracks of tears shimmering on her face. How was this beautiful? Sure the writing was wonderful, but it was so sad! She was going to kill Levy.

She walked to her kitchen, wiping her eyes as she poured a glass of juice.

Suddenly she heard a "Yo, Luce," coming from the open window behind her. She didn't bother turning around, she knew who it was

"Natsu, why can't you learn to use the door? There's one for a reason, you know." She responded to the pink-haired male's greeting.

A blue cat flew in the window and saw Lucy scolding Natsu already. She still had shiny streaks on her face from crying. He flew over to her, falling into her arms as his Aera transformation wore off.

"Lucy, are you alright?"

"Yeah Luce, you smell kind of salty,"

"DON'T SMELL ME!" she screamed at Natsu. He just grinned enjoying pissing off his favourite blonde

She just shrugged it off and went back to her room. Her book, '_Heartbreak_' was sitting on her bed. Natsu picked it up and re-read what Lucy was reading with is mouth shaped in a frown and his brow furrowed in concentration. Finally he looked up.

"Were you crying because of this?"

"Yes..."

BWAHAHAHA. Natsu and Happy were rolling around on the floor, both of them laugh at the poor blonde.

A vein began pulsing in Lucy's head.

"BAKA!" she screamed before kicking the confused pink-head and neko out of her house.

She sank to the floor and began crying again. What they didn't know was that her father, Jude Heartfilia, had just died.

'_Why, Papa, why did you leave without saying goodbye?_'

Natsu of course head her crying and began to devise a 'Cheer up Lucy' plan.

**Thanks for reading. Please review. I wonder what Natsu will do? Thanks again. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Flowers

**I'm sorry I'm not going to say what Natsu's plan is but you'll all find out later. Enjoy Chapter 2.**

~PREVIOUSLY~

_She sank to the floor and began crying again. What they didn't know was that her father, Jude Heartfilia, had just died._

'_Why, Papa, why did you leave without saying goodbye?' _

_Natsu of course head her crying and began to devise a 'Cheer up Lucy' plan._

Lucy woke early. Today was the funeral. A black dress with white roses on it and her formal cloak. High heels, no make-up. Lucy refused to do anything for the past week. Rent was put on hold, Happy and Natsu just continued to eat all her food. They were being more thoughtful though.

She unlocked the window, knowing a certain pink-haired idiot and his blue neko would be using it later. She decided to leave a note for them.

_Natsu,_

_Sorry I'm not here today but I had to go out of town on family matters. I figured you wouldn't want to come seeing as it includes a two hour train ride. I will see you at the guild tomorrow. Maybe we can take a job._

Lucy Heartfilia.

She left the note on her desk and walked out the door, her cloak hood pulled over her head. She could't risk someone seeing her dressed in black. No one knew that her father had passed on and she wanted to keep it that way. Two hours and she'll finally prove it for herself, two hours and she'll see a grave for Jude and Layla Heartfilia. She would also have his will.

The train arrived. A big red one. Lucy checked the large clock hanging from the pillar. Only 7.00 which means she'll have a while at the graves before she attends the reading of the will.

~TWO HOURS LATER: MAGNOLIA~

Natsu leaped in the open window, glad that Lucy finally accepted that he never uses a door.

"Lucy...Lucy? Doko iru no?(where are you?)"

He saw a flash of pink and looked towards the desk. Something was there, addressed to him:

_Natsu,_

_Sorry I'm not here today but I had to go out of town on family matters. I figured you wouldn't want to come seeing as it includes a two hour train ride. I will see you at the guild tomorrow. Maybe we can take a job._

Lucy Heartfilia.

He sniffed the air, Lucy was long gone. The lingering scent of strawberries and vanilla was at least an hour old, if not two.

He turned, defeated and left for the guild.

'_Guess my plan can wait till tomorrow._' He thought jumping out the window with Happy following close behind.

~THE HEARTFILIA ESTATE~

" Papa, Mama I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you in a while. Fairy Tail keeps me very busy. Mama I really miss, Papa, I'm so sorry I couldn't see you before you...before you..." Lucy couldn't hold it in anymore, she cried and cried. Her tears just kept coming and there was nothing she could do to stop them. Eventually she picked herself up.

"Gomen ne(I'm sorry), Mama. I promised you I would never cry in front of you, but that was a promise i couldn't keep." She whispered, smiling weakly and whipping away her tears.

"I'll come visit again soon, but I'm needed at the house. Sayonara(Goodbye)."

With that she began along the long trail that led to her old mansion. Her father had re-aquired the mansion prior to his death.

A man greeted her at the door before leading her to her father's study.

The Last will and testament of Mr. Jude Makarov Dreyar.

I do not have much to leave or many to leave them to. Therefore I wish to leave all my possessions and my estate to my only daughter and child Ms. Lucy Karen Heartfilia.

Lucy I also owe you an apology. Seeing as I cannot deliver it in person, I leave it to you in my will. Lucy, I'm sorry. You are the only thing I ever cared about after dear Layla passed on. I worked hard to provide for you, what I didn't was how unhappy you were. I hope you can forgive me. But, my dear daughter, know this, no matter how much I shouted or screamed or ignored, I never for one moment stopped loving you.

I am glad you found happiness and am sorry I will miss all the milestones that will matter most to you. Your grandfather Makarov your guild master, should never leave you in the dark as I did. I know, now, that my daughter will always be in good hands. I'm leaving him in charge of you until you turn eighteen.

I want you to know, Lucy, that I am in a better place now. Your mother and I will watch over you and will always wait for you. One day, sweet Lucy, we will be reunited and will live forever as you always wished we would. You, me and Mama, together again.

This is my final will.

Jude Heartfilia

'_Dreyar, Makarov Dreyar. Heartfilia was my mother's name. Laxus is_ _my cousin?! Master is my grandfather?! Ivan is my uncle?! This estate, Mama's money, all the heirlooms of the Heartfilias. All that is mine?!_'

Lucy broke down again and cried till her eyes grew sore. Outside the two graves stood side by side, one with purple and white roses, the other with pink and yellow roses.

'_Otosan(father), Okasan(mother). How could you have never told me. My family, what I had wanted, cousins, grandparents. All that was so close, yet you kept it from me. All of it. Even so, I forgive you. I was never unforgiving. Family is family and you are mine._'

Lucy thanked the man, took her keys, turned and left. This house belonged to her now. Maybe someday, probably when she had kids, she would use it again. Now for the train ride home.

~AT THE GUILD~

"Ora, ora. What do we have here? A dismal Natsu and no Lucy. Did you guys have a fight" the not-so-innocent, 'demon' Mirajane asked a sulking dragon slayer.

He just stared at his drink. It was almost twelve and Lucy still hadn't returned. It sure was boring here without her. Even fighting Grey had lost its appeal. Anyway, the ice mage was on a date with Juvia. With everyone on jobs or on dates or just staying at home, the guild was practically empty.

A cloaked figure arrived in the doorway. It was definitely a women so Loke was first to step up.

"Can I help you, miss? You seem a bit lost."

"Loke, you really need to learn to stop hitting on me." Lucy replied, lowering her hood.

"L-L-L-Lucy, gomen'nasai." He stuttered stuttered before running off.

"Guess he still hasn't warmed up to me yet." She said before turning towards the bar.

"Mira, I must see master. Immediately"

**Poor Lucy she is officially an orphan. Now all she has to do is wait til she's 18 to be free again. Luckily her birthday is soon. Oops I'm spoiling the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Happiness leads to tears...eventually

**Hey mina, I finally finished Chapter 3, I honestly had no idea what Lucy should do. Any complaints? Leave me a review and see what I can do for ya.**

~PREVIOUSLY~

"_Ora, ora. What do we have here? A dismal Natsu and no Lucy. Did you guys have a fight" the not-so-innocent, 'demon' Mirajane asked a sulking dragon slayer._

_He just stared at his drink. It was almost twelve and Lucy still hadn't returned. It sure was boring here without her. Even fighting Grey had lost its appeal. Anyway, the ice mage was on a date with Juvia. With everyone on jobs or on dates or just staying at home, the guild was practically empty._

_A cloaked figure arrived in the doorway. It was definitely a women so Loke was first to step up. _

"_Can I help you, miss? You seem a bit lost."_

"_Loke, you really need to learn to stop hitting on me." Lucy replied, lowering her hood._

"_L-L-L-Lucy, gomen'nasai." He stuttered stuttered before running off._

"_Guess he still hasn't warmed up to me yet." She said before turning towards the bar._

"_Mira, I must see master. Immediately"_

Everyone watched a frustrated blonde entering the master's office, they waited….

"WHAT?!" even through the sound-proof walls of said office, they could hear Makarov's shouts and yelps and apologies and, some thought, tears.

Lucy walked out and Makarov was wailing and crying, clinging onto her leg for dear life.

"What did you do to Ji-chan?"

"I need to speak with Laxus as well."

"Why?"

"Don't I have the right to talk to my cousin in privacy?"

Everyone stared at Lucy, what was she talking about?

"I just found out my father's real name was Jude Dreyar, Ji-chan's son."

Nobody could register this. Lucy? Makarov? Everyone looked at the two of them, no way. How could the beautiful, elegant, tall Lucy be related to this tiny, old man who was their guild master? And that mean bastard Laxus, but maybe, some day, he'll snap out of his 'I'm-better-than-everyone-else' phase and actually face the life he was given, the Fairy Tail life.

No, Lucy just couldn't be related to them. Natsu looked at his best friend and partner, whoever wants to go out with her now has to go through him and Gramps. He smiled to himself. Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing after all.

"Lu-chan, I'm glad you found more family and I'm so sorry about your Dad." Levy said, but whispered the last part so only Lucy and a few eavesdropping dragon slayers could hear.

Gajeel, Natsu and Wendy knew at once why Lucy had been so reclusive lately and always smelled like tears.

Then Lucy was bent over double, cluching her side and yelling in pain, that old wound she had from when she ran away had opened again. She saw a glimpse of pink and felt something lift her.

'_Natsu…_' she thought before blacking out.

~NATSU'S P.O.V~

Lucy had a serious wound in her middle section, how could I not have noticed it before? It was an old gash caused by a weapon of some sort, according to Porlyusica. Luce, how could you keep something like this from us?

She started to stir.

'_Luce…_'

~LUCY'S P.O.V~

Natsu carried me upstairs, luckily Porlyusica treated me. And she knew what the wound really was. I told her never to repeat what she I told her to anyone. The found came from a dragon. More specifically, Igneel. I never told Natsu or the others that I know where Igneel and the other dragon's are.

He would flip out and I probably would never see my old friends again.

~FLASHBACK: LUCY'S P.O.V~

"Igneel, what was that for?" Lucy asked as she clutched the spot her uncle had scratched with his claw.

"Haha, guess I just got carried away."

"You always get carried away."

"Wait until you meet my son, Natsu Dragneel, he's even worse than me. He's a dense, pink-haired idiot who's specialty lies in destroying things. But he is one of the best fire dragon slayers I have ever seen. You know I trained him myself. Found him, I did, raised him as my own son. I never did find out who his biological parents were. It pains me when I see him on July 7th, he hates that day as much as we do."

I looked at him. July 7th, the day my mother died, was the day dragons around the world went into hiding.

"Even though you claim he's an idiot, you speak very highly of him."

"Well of course, I'm very proud of the man he's grown up to be. Fairy Tail taught him well."

"Fairy Tail, huh? I want to go there, that's one of the best guilds in Fiore. But the best part is that I can finally meet a dragon slayer."

"Are you sure Lucy? You know you can't use your full potential I front of another dragon slayer. He will see you for who you are at once. Stick to your celestial magic. And give him this."

Igneel held out a small parcel. She had received many like it from other dragons. Every dragon here had had a pupil in the human world. If she ever came across them, she was to give them the presents from their foster parents.

"I will, now I have to go to Grandine and get healed…..again. I'm also going to tell her about your fight with Metalicana." I said, a devious grin coming on my face.

"Oh no, Lucy please don't. I don't want to sleep outside again…."

"Then promise me that you guys will visit me when I leave. I don't want to be alone again."

"I promise, we will all visit you Lucy. You are our dearest friend." The old dragon said and he gave Lucy a hug.

"Thank you."

~FLASHBACK END~

No, Natsu couldn't ever know. Lucy walked home alone. She knew where Natsu and Wendy lived, but Gajeel that was a hard one. Levy knew though….but how could Lucy ask her without rousing suspicion.

With her plan ready, she wrote a letter to each of the dragon slayers.

_Dear Wendy/Natsu/Gajeel,_

_This parcel is from your foster parent, your dragon. I assure you that they are safe. No, you cannot find them. They aren't in this world, they are in the dragon world. I cannot tell you my name as it may cause harm to the dragons if someone found out who I really was. Your gifts will apply an increase to your magic power so keep it with you at all times. One day, I promise, I will bring you to your dragons again. I will watch you and I will know when you are ready. For now, enjoy your life in Fairy Tail. The things you learn from them will be very important._

_I hope we can meet soon,_

_The Dragon's Queen._

She attached one to each parcel and left. At Fairy Hills she left two parcels, the one for Wendy in Wendy's mail-box and the one for Gajeel in Levy's mail-box. Then she turned towards the forest and walked to the old house, tangled among the trees, that belonged to Natsu. She left the parcel on the doorstep and turned to walk home when….

"Lucy?" she knew that voice too well, this was not good.

**Me: Cliffhangers hate them, fear them, they are the worst nightmare to any loyal readed.  
Lucy: don't you think your exaggerating a little, Bones?  
Me: yeah I am, your right.  
Lucy: I'm always right  
Me: Hai, hai  
Wendy: Just so it's clear, fairyhearts-san doesn't any part of Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima-san does.  
Me: yeah, if I did own fairy tail I wouldn't be writing Fanfictios on it now would I  
Erza: She's right, you know  
Lucy: When did you guys get here?  
Erza: Just now  
Natsu: Gray, fight me  
Gray: whatever, flame-brain  
Natsu: Let's go, Ice queen  
Me: *sweat drop* anyway, review and tell me your thoughts. Oyasuminasai.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Lies

**Me: Oopsie, your in troooouuuuuble. **  
**Natsu: Need to be more careful next time, Luce**  
**Lucy: Baka**  
**Erza: Don't start fighting now**  
**Wendy: Fairyhearts-san doesn't own any part of Fairy Tail, only OCs. Are there any OCs in this chapter?**  
**Me: Not that I know of. Anyway, mina enjoy! **

~PREVIOUSLY~

_With her plan ready, she wrote a letter to each of the dragon slayers._

_Dear Wendy/Natsu/Gajeel,_

_This parcel is from your foster parent, your dragon. I assure you that they are safe. No, you cannot find them. They aren't in this world, they are in the dragon world. I cannot tell you my name as it may cause harm to the dragons if someone found out who I really was. Your gifts will apply an increase to your magic power so keep it with you at all times. One day, I promise, I will bring you to your dragons again. I will watch you and I will know when you are ready. For now, enjoy your life in Fairy Tail. The things you learn from them will be very important._

_I hope we can meet soon,_

_The Dragon's Queen._

She attached one to each parcel and left. At Fairy Hills she left two parcels, the one for Wendy in Wendy's mail-box and the one for Gajeel in Levy's mail-box. Then she turned towards the forest and walked to the old house, tangled among the trees, that belonged to Natsu. She left the parcel on the doorstep and turned to walk home when….

"Lucy?" she knew that voice too well, this was not good.

"Luce, is that you?"

"H-hi Natsu,"

The blonde turned to see a sleepy fire mage silouetted against the light pouring from inside his home.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Walking,"

"In the middle of the night?"

"Y-yes,"

"Or were you looking for me?"

"Baka!"

Natsu smirked and went to take a step out of the door. Something was in his way, a small brown box adressed to...him.

"You know, my birthday isn't for a week..."

"It's not from me."

Lucy finally looked up, hearing the sound of tearing paper. Natsu was reading the letter.

"Your the Dragon's Queen?" a frown appeared on his normally cheerful face.

"No, Obaa-chan gave me three presents to give to the three dragon slayers of Fairy Tail. All I'm doing is a delivery job."

Luckily it was dark and Natsu couldn't tell that she was lying, he can almost always tell because she knits her eyebrows together and averts her eyes. Not realizing, he proseded to the parcel. 14 years and then a measly parcel. Geez, dragons really do have different time senses.

Once all the paper was cleared Natsu found a leather surfer necklace with a tooth and two red clay beads on either side strung onto it. In the middle of the tooth was a small red stone that had an almost glazed effect and when the light caught it flame seemed to dance inside it. A note was also in the parcel, it was written in dragon script but Natsu could still read it.

_My dear son, Natsu._

_I don't know when this will reach you so I hope your not too mad at me. This necklace holds a baby tooth from my nephew, Ignaito, his first tooth to fall out actually. It also has a Flame Garnet, these items will boost your fire power and brute strenght. Just consider it an apology from me. Know this, my son, I never wanted to leave you, I was forced to. The death of the previous queen caused all the dragons to return to our own world to await the princess to be old enough to rule. We will return to earth as soon as possible, then I'll see you again. I've always loved you and I hope you have it in you to forgive me for what I did. I'll always be watching over you. Keep your friends close to you, especially that Lucy girl. She's more useful than you might think. _

_Your father,_

_Igneel._

Natsu finished reading...

"How do you know my dad?"

"W-what nonsence are you spouting now?"

"Answer me, how do you know Igneel?"

"Igneel?"

"Yes Igneel, my dragon."

"I don't,"

"You smell nice, strawberries and chocolate...and vanilla."

"You smell of soap and pizza."

"What kind of soap?"

"Mango and papaya fruit shower gel."

"What kind of pizza?"

A sniffing sound came from the direction Lucy was standing, three feet away.

"Pepperoni."

"How do you know that when your standing so far away?"

"Ano...etto..."

"Luce, your not telling me something."

"I guess I've hid it long enough...

"Hid what?"

"...I'm a dragon slayer."

**Me: Mwahaha, cliffhanger. Tehe I love teasing you guys...nah, not really. I just thought that was a good spot to end it.  
Lucy: Why did you say I'm a dragon slayer?  
Natsu: Luce, you never told me!  
Lucy: Coz it's not true!  
Misaki: Who are you guys and where am I?  
Usui: Ayuzawa...I think we are in the wrong story.  
Me: No shit, sherlock.  
Moron Trio: Misa-chan!  
Misaki: We'll just be leaving then.  
Natsu: What was that?  
Me: Kaichou wa Maid-sama. Anyway, please reveiw and I'll upload more soon.  
PS sorry it's short…homework, need I say more.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - OMG

**Lucy: I still don't get why I have yo be a dragon slayer.  
Happy: But Lushee it's cool.  
Me: Just leave her alone...  
Happy: Why?  
Me: She's sulking.  
Lucy: Am not!  
Me: Are too!  
Happy: Stop arguing!  
Carla: fairyhearts does not own Fairy Tail.  
Happy: Carla!3_3  
Carla: Just listen to the story...  
Happy: Aye, sir!**

~PREVIOUSLY~

"You smell nice, strawberries and chocolate...and vanilla."

"You smell of soap and pizza."

"What kind of soap?"

"Mango and papaya fruit shower gel."

"What kind of pizza?"

A sniffing sound came from the direction Lucy was standing, three feet away.

"Pepperoni."

"How do you know that when your standing so far away?"

"Ano...etto..."

"Luce, you're not telling me something."

"I guess I've hid it long enough...

"Hid what?"

"...I'm a dragon slayer."

"You're a what exactly?"

"Um...a dragon slayer?"

"Luce,why didn't you tell me you were a dragon slayer?" (I know, reacted like the other Natsu.)

"Um...it's supposed to be a secret so shhh."

"No way in hell, we're going to the guild."

"Natsu it's one in the morni...AHH...put me down. Put me down or you will suffer the consiquences. This is not dignified PUT ME DOWN! Arg!" (I love this line...it's from Shrek.)

With Lucy slung over his shoulder, Natsu trecked through the forest and came to Magnolia. The gate was open and it was...five in the morning.

"Ha Luce, you were wrong."

He heard a snore in responce and realized Lucy had fallen asleep.

The guild doors were open and Mirajane was already at the bar.

"Ara, ara. What is this? A pink haired man carrying a blonde haired woman over his shoulder? Natsu it looks like you kidnapped her."

"I did."

Mira had a look of surprise on her face, then her demon smile mixed with her matchmaking smile and she looked scary as hell.

"Why did you bring her to the guild?"

"Because you're always in early."

"What happened?"

"Ok. I heard something outside and found Lucy wandering around the forest. There was also a present from Igneel on my doorstep. Lucy seemed a bit lost so we started talking.

She said that the present wasn't from her, that she was just delivering it for someone. Then I said she smelled like chocolate, strawberries and vanilla. She said I smelled like soap and pizza. When I asked what kinds she said the name of my shower gel and what I had for dinner, even though she was three feet away. Then...wait for it...she said she was a dragon slayer."

"Are you sure she wasn't telling porky pies?"

"What does that even mean?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you..."

"Yes..."

"L.i.e.s"

"L-lee-es"

"Lies, Natsu. Lies."

Wendy ran into the guild screaming "Grandiney" and Levy was looking for Gajeel. Charla was the only one who saw the sleeping Lucy on the floor.

Then she noticed Natsu only wore red boxers with flame designs on the legs.

"Natsu, don't tell me Gray has actually rubbed off on you."

"What? Oh, I forgot my clothes."

Wendy danced around, not noticing anything. A new heart-shaped, silver locket with a light blue diamond hung on a delicate, silver chain around her neck.

Levy was holding a brown package, adresses to Gajeel. Identicle to the one Natsu received.

Lucy began to stir, because of the noise level. Seeing this Natsu crept behindd her and knocked her out by hitting that spot on her neck.

"Natsu, what the hell?!" Levy screamed, rushing to her unconscious friend.

"I don't need to deal with an angry Lucy right now. She won't hold back now that I know she's a dragon slayer." he replied simply.

"Lucy's a dragon slayer?!" a shocked voice came from the dark figure that blocked the sunlight from entering the guild hall.

**Me: Bet you want to know who it is.  
Natsu: Tell me.  
Me: Nope  
Natsu: Why not?  
Me: Because I want the story to be necromantic!  
Natsu: What does nekroe-maan-tik mean?  
Me: Look it up in the dictionary.  
Natsu: I kinda maybe sorta burned it.  
Me: STOP BURNING DOWN EVERYTHING IN MY HOUSE!  
Natsu: Review if you don't want fairyhearts to kill me.  
Me: How I wish this was the last chapter...THEN I COULD KILL YOU!  
Natsu: Eeep, help me Luce!  
Lucy: zzzzzz new key zzzzzz  
Me: *dark aura Mwahahahaha**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – The Fight

**Me: Lucy! You're needed in central stage!  
Lucy: I don't wanna fight **_**him**_**!  
Me: Don't be such a baby you'll be fine. I'll meet you in the infirmary after. 'Kay?  
Lucy: That wasn't reassuring!  
Me: Yeah,yeah,yeah. I hear ya. I do NOT own any part of Fairy Tail.  
Lucy: Save me!**

~PREVIOUSLY~

_"Natsu, what the hell?!" Levy screamed, rushing to her unconscious friend._

_"I don't need to deal with an angry Lucy right now. She won't hold back now that I know she's a dragon slayer." he replied simply._

_"Lucy's a dragon slayer?!" a shocked voice came from the dark figure that blocked the sunlight from entering the guild hall._

Hearing her name as she finally awoke Lucy looked around, realizing she was in the infirmary. 5 people stood outside the door. Natsu, definately, Levy, Mira, Wendy and...Gajeel? _I hope Natsu didn't say anything or I swear, I'll kill him. Sorry, Ig._

She stood and streched, evesdropping on the group outside.

"...we should tell the others?"

"Do you want me to die?!"

"She can't be that bad Natsu-san."

"Saw that again when I'm dead and we'll see if you're right or not."

"Salamander, chill the beans. Bunny Girl may be a dragon slayer but...you know what? You're right. Bunny Girl can be frecking scary...and she never uses dragon force. We should keep this to ourselves."

"Gajeel is right..."

"I knew you'd say that."

"What, Lu-chan is really strong with only her spirits. Her being a dragon slayer is not something to take lightly."

"Levy-san has a point."

"Fine, have it your way but we should at least tell Master."

"He already knows."

Lucy opened the door and stepped out into the dark coridoor. It was six, according to the clock on the wall.

"Natsu, I told you not to tell anyone." she said in a falsely sweet voice. Natsu gulped as Lucy's had was surrounded in a bliding yellow light.

"Levy, Mira, Wendy. Please move. My fight is with him, not you. It's not your fault he told you."

The girls that were blocking Natsu knit closer together so only his fluffy, pink hair was visable behind them. Gajeel just smirked.

"No way."

"Not moving."

"You can't make us."

Lucy's hand lay limp by her side, she couldn't hurt the girls. She just had to show Natsu not to cross her.

"Fine, just don't tell anyone."

"Bunny Girl, I won't tell anyone if you fight me. You can come anonymus and all. We won't tell a soul."

"Deal. One request though."

"I'm offering to save your ass and you're giving me a request?!"

"Hear me out, Metal Face!"

"Fine."

"Don't hold back."

"With pleasure."

Natsu, Lucy and Gajeel had to supress smirk as the three girls stared at them, jaws hanging open and eyes bulging.

A girl walked through Magnolia. Whispers followed her.

"Who is that?"

"Do we know her?"

"Is she headed for the fight?"

Questions followed her all the way to the sakura trees in the park. Fairy Tail stood before the trees. Gajeel was poised to fight when he saw the girl.

She watched them. She could see their faces filled with curiousity. Her hands were still in her pockets and her hood up over her head. That didn't hide her blonde hair with brown highlights or the pointed teeth in her grin though. Her black combat boots had a steel tow on them and her skinny black jeans blended into her black, baggy jumper.

"Not so fast, Steel Prick. Don't you think we should take this to an arena or something?"

"Fine, Star Face. Whatever suits."

They led her to the guild's fighting arena and everyone anticipated the fight.

"Why don't we make a bet?" the mysterious girl said.

"Fine by me. You choose first."

"Hmmm. If I win...you go out with...that blue haired girl there."

"M-me?" Levy squeled in shock.

"Yeah you. What's your name?"

"L-levy McGarden."

"Right, if I with you go out with McGarden over there."

"And if I win, you reveal your identity to the guild."

The group of peolpe around Levy, including her, gaped at Gajeel. How could he suggest that?!

The girl just laughed.

"Your on."

Master piped up.

"My dear. May we know who you are? Or something to call you by? We make bets on every match."

"Just, call me Star."

Gajeel and Star awaited Master's signal. A shrill whisle was heard and Gajeel was positioned for his first attack. Star still had her hands in her pocket, grinning like an idiot.

"IRON DRAGON'S METAL SHARDS!"

Iron daggers flew through the air towards Star. She just stood there and the crowd gasped as a clowd of dust surrounded her and the daggers. The dust cleared. The daggers were gone. Star stood in the same position as before with the same expression on her face. The only difference were the iron dragon scales that covered her body.

"No fair! That's my trick."

"Urusai! Geez your really anoying, Iron Jerk!"

"You stole my magic, Comet But!"

Another grin.

"No, I didn't. I know many kinds of dragon slayer magic. All of them, you could say."

Her body crackled with electricity at that statement and she forced an attack at Gajeel without moving. It hit it's target and Gajeel was on his but. He rose, cursing to himself. _Shit! How could I have known this bitch was so god damn strong?! I'm gonna embarass myself in front of the guild and I won't hear the end of it from Salamander or that Ice Princess._

Suddenly, Star was behind him.

"You're wide open."

She socked him in the back, sending him foward a few feet.

"Water Dragon's Torpeedo."

A jet of water went flying towards Gajeel. It hit, exploding on impact. Gajeel was imobalised, lying on the ground staring towards the sky. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He attemped to push himself up only to fall back down again.

A gong rung to signify the end of the match. Star shrugged and left quickly to avoid the questions she would be asked. The guild was going to be so hyped out tomorrow.

**Me: Sorry for the short chapter everyone. Now, Lucy, I think you owe me an apology.  
Lucy. Hai, Gomen'ne. And thanks for letting me beat the crap out of Gajeel. Damn Metal Face. Too cocky for his own good.  
Me: And He has to go out with Levy-chan now too.  
Lucy: Yes, yes he does.  
Levy: Lu-chan, How could you do that to me?!  
Lucy: You should be thanking me. I, personally, don't know what you see in him.  
Levy: *blush He saved my life multiple times. I guess it's like you and Natsu.  
Lucy: *blush Take that back. He's just on my team, nothing else.  
Me: I leave you two to your argument. Sayonara mina. See you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Lucy is a Mystery

**Me: Hi, Ima back!  
Levy: No need to go all Mario on us!  
Me: Hehe Gomen'ne  
Gajeel: Disclaimer: Dis-fuckin'-claimed!  
Me: Gajeel!  
Levy: Language.  
Gajeel: H-hai, Levy. Don't hurt me.  
Me: Since when are you scared of Levy?  
Gajeel: Well…I know she can hurt me and I also know that I won't defend myself incase I hurt her. I can't bear to see her hurt. *blush  
Levy: *blush  
Me: Awwww. MIRA!  
Mira: What?  
Me: I have a new match making project for you.  
Mira: GaLe?  
Me: How'd you know?  
Mira: I already have a plan for that project. Mwahahaha  
Gajeel and Levy: *gulp  
Me: I don't know what to do with them. NATSU! PUT DOWN THOSE BOOKS, THEY ARE NOT FOR PLAYING WITH!  
Natsu: H-hai.  
Lucy: I'll make sure he doesn't burn your house down.  
Me: Thanks Lu-chan, STORY! **

Natsu was waiting for Lucy. How the hell was he so powerful? Maybe she was always a dragon slayer, maybe she developed it. How on Earthland can she use all the different elements? These questions circle around his brain. He didn't even notice Lucy stalking up to him to scold him for breaking into her house...again.

Lucy stopped in her tracks. There was a look on Natsu's face that she had never seen before. He wasn't angry or sad or cheerful. He looked like he was _thinking_?! Now she knew there was something never thought about anything, just charged into things never thinking what conscuences his actions could have.

"Natsu, what's wrong?"

He came to a decision about what to ask her.

"Hey, Luce. I want to know. Did your dragon disappear on July 7 x777?"

The nod was enough.

"But my mother also died that day."

Hearing that Natsu realized why she hated that day more than any of the other dragon slayers. She lost her friend and her mom that day.

Like always when Lucy mentioned her past, tears started to flood down her face. All remnants of Star where gone, this was Lucy. The one and only.

"N-Natsu...I'm sorry."

The pinkette was now confuesed. What had she to apologise for? If anyone was going to apologise, it should be him. He didn't keep the one secret she ever told him. How could she trust him enough to even confide the date her mother died in him?

"No, Luce. I'm sorry. I exploited your secret and betrayed your trust. I'll be amazed if you can ever learn to trust me again."

"No, I'm thankful you told them. It led to one hell of a fight. Gajeel will be even more put out of it than usual though." she grinned. Natsu had never seen her grin before. Her fangs were smaller and less profound than himself and Gajeel's but Wendy's were like that too. Must be a female thing.

"I know it's only two days until your birthday, but I want you to have your present now."

Natsu turned to find her rumaging in a bag full of dragon figurines that he had never seen before. She pulled out a red one, it looked like...

"Igneel?"

Lucy nodded and his face sprung into a smile. Even if he couldn't visit his foster father Lucy persueded Igneel to give Natsu a way to contact him.

"How...what...L-Lucy!"

The blonde was tackled to the floor in a bone crushing hug. If he didn't let go now, she would have to resort to force. Luckily, Natsu could feel her struggling for breath.

"Since you gave me an early present, does that mean I can?"

"Natsu, my birthday isn't for two weeks."

"But I want you to have it."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, blue, velvet box and handed it to his best friend. She looked at it. Lucy had seen boxes like this in her mom's room. Every one of them held a ring.

"Aren't you going to open it?"

Lucy nodded, the shock of Natsu giving her a ring still evident on her face.

On opening the little box Lucy found a small silver ring with two dragon heads clasping a white stone that glittered with all the colours of the rainbow. The opal ring was breath taking. How had Natsu gotten her something so beautiful.

When tears started to form in Lucy's eyes a worried expression had crossed Natsu's face but it disappeared as quickly as it came when a smile streched onto her face.

"Thank you so much, Natsu. It's beautiful."

Now it was his turn to suffer a bone crushing hug as Lucy had jumped on him.

Natsu accidently hugged her too tight and felt something warm and wet against his side. The right hand side of Lucy's towel was coated in blood and he felt it on his vest, seeping through onto his skin.

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea," Lucy was clutching her side, applying presure to the wound so as to staunch the blood flow. Natsu stared at her in surprise, where did she get such a bad wound.

"I was fighting my uncle once, he clawed me by accident and this was the result. It hasn't hurt for years, I guess stress isn't good for war wounds." she smiled even though she was close to passing out from blood loss.

Natsu heard her whisper something, her hair started to flow around her, her eyes began to glow a bright yellow light. The wound healed itself but the scar remained.

"That sould hold it for a while."

Lucy was clearly uneffected by the powerful spell she just performed.

Natsu got up to leave.

"We're going on a mission at twelve, meet you at the station?"

"Sure."

Natau turned to leave.

"And...Natsu?"

"Huh, Luce?"

"Let me know if you ever need help with you magic."

She then lit her hand on fire and fed it to Natsu as a thank you. For some reason Lucy's fire tasted like sugar crystals and icing sugar. Sweet and delicious.

Natsu thanked his partner and left through thd window. Lucy sighed but at least he didn't try to watch me change. She imediately set herself into motion. She quickly changed and packed, she had buisness to attend to at the guild.

Makarov new they were coming, he had been waiting. This 'Star' or whatever she's called is causing trouble. Gajeel has gone on a rampage and even Erza is cowering in fear. When the busty, blonde, stellar mage enters the guild she imediately finds herself being swept to Master's office.

"Lucy, don't you think you should tell them?"

"Some know."

Master's look made Lucy answer his unasked question.

"Mira, Wendy, Levy, Gajeel, Natsu and probably Happy and Carla. I don't expect it to stay a secret long but I want to enjoy the peace while I can."

Master nodded and dismised her from the room. Lucy saw the fight in the guild hall and took a few minutes to retreive Star's clothing from her 'abyss bag' as she called it. It could hold uo to ten thousand item and you could neither see them or feel the weight. Only when you looked in the bag did you see the never ending piles of what would usually clutter a ladies purse and the weapons, extra clothes, anything Lucy needs for a quick get away.

Once dressed as Star she used a shadow slayer spell called 'Disguise' and her hair changed to look like Star.

She walked into the guild, Natsu saw her first. Realizing it was Lucy, he used the act organised by the group who knew Star/Lucy's secret.

"S-star? Why are y-you here?" Natsu stuttered. Everyone turned to look at the encounter.

"Look, I'm not going to do anything. I've joined your guild. Gajeel, I enjoyed our fight and respect you for trying." the guild laughed at this while the iron dragon slayer blushed.

"I have a few people I want to speak with, they know who they are. Will the five please step foward and any exceeds whose owners come foward."

Natsu, Gajeel, Levy, Mira, Wendy and all the exceeds step up. I smile politely.

"Please follow me, any evesdroppers will be severly punished." the rest of the guild gulped while the small group thought _What the hell happened to Lucy?!_

Once in thd infirmary, Lucy cancelled her disguise and lowered her hood.

The group looked at her skeptically, only Natsu and Gajeel were scared of her. When seeing she was back to her cheery self the tension in the air broke and everyone colapsed with a sigh. Happy, Carla and Panther Lily were still confused as to why they were here.

"I have a plan." Lucy announced, catching everyone off guard. "We won't tell anyone about me being Star, instead we're going to hold an event. All of us, inclueding Master, will leave hints for the rest of the guild. You can't say anything too direct or that I am Star. We have to keep it up for a week. If no guesses than no one finds out and you guys get prizes. If someone does guess than everyone in the guild finds out and we give a prize to the person who guessed it right. You guys, Master and I are not allowed enter. We start once Team Natsu gets back from it's. By the way, it's nearly twelve."

They stared at Lucy in awe and than Natsu, who finally coped on to what Lucy was implying, said.

"We're gonna be late!"

"Star or Lucy?"

"You choose."

"Lucy. And, Levy-chan, Metal Face, don't forget about the bet. Mira is in charge of it."

The silver-haired bartender squeled while Gajeel and Levy had to suppress looks of horror. Natsu, Lucy and Wendy legged it to the train station and managed to get there with out being late, something Erza hates. Lucy smiled, an easy mission. She carefully read the flyer and wished she came as Star instead so her team mates could rest. But, hey, they'll be back by tomorrow anyway so it didn't matter anyway. A motion sick Natsu fell onto her lap and she stroked his hair, lulling him to sleep. With the movements of her hand, Erza saw sonething glitter on her hand.

"Is that a ring?!"

"Yes..."

"Who gave it to you?"

"Sorry?"

"You never wear rings so it was definately a present."

"Um...Natsu did."

The rest of her team stared at her in shock, her ring still sparkled reflecting its multitude of colours and the silver polished dragons reflected the stunned faces around her. They looked from her to Natsu, Lucy's face to her lap.

"Are you and Natsu-san dating?" Wendy said innocently and this caused Lucy to spit her water across the compartment and for Gray and Erza to crack up laughing. She just had to drink water at that moment, cliche right? When everyone had calmed down she explained what happenedthan she remembered Wendy's gift. She reached into her abyss bag and pulled out a Grandine figure. Wendy squeled in joy and sqeezed the air out of Lucy, hopefully not opening her wound though. Eventually everyone fell asleep except Lucy who called her friend, Grandine, they talked til the train arrived in Telistine and she hung up to wake the others. Ah, its nice to go on a simple mission once in a while. Now, the bandits.

**Natsu: Luce, we should go on a job soon.  
Lucy: But I wanna know what happens next!  
Me: The next chapter won't be up for a while anyway.  
Natsu: Yay! Hey, Luce. This kid wants someone to read ten books for him. It's 5000 jewels per book. You'd like that one!  
Lucy: Yeah, but what would you do.  
Natsu: *grin Watch you.  
Me: Stalker much.  
Natsu: *glare  
Lucy: How about we just go beat up some Vulcans.  
Natsu: Sounds good to me.  
Lucy: Meet you at the station in 10  
Natsu: Right-o, bye Luce.  
Lucy: See ya, Natsu.  
Me: You want to go chase perverted monkeys? Weirdo.  
Lucy: Yeah right. I'm going on the book job. Natsu can do whatever the hell he wants.  
Me: Haha. Good luck with that.  
Lucy: What do you mean?  
Me: Never underestimate the nose of a dragon.  
Lucy: Shit! I forgot, I guess I can fake an injury. MIRA, I NEED HELP!  
Me: And…she's gone. Peace and quiet.  
Gray: Fairyhearts? You in here?  
Juvia: Gray-sama! Juvia wants you to be the first to see her swimsuit!  
Me: NOOOOOOOO!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Family and Friends

**Me: Not gonna say much 'cause I bet you want to read. Just gonna...  
Happy: DISCLAIM!  
Me: Damned neko, I wanted to do it!  
Happy: Got any fish?  
Me: None for you!  
Happy *crying**

Lucy yawned. She had slept the whole way home to Magnolia with her purse full of 60000 jewels more (A/N: Natsu managed not to destroy any towns this time). Natsu had somehow fallen onto the floor with Happy and Carla curled up on his chest. Wendy sat beside Lucy, leaning on the window and Gray was asleep on Erza's shoulder.

*Magnolia Station* the female, pre-recorded voice announced waking everyone up, except Natsu. Gray and Erza were blushing and were too embarrassed to pay any attention to where they were going. Wendy took off with both of the exceeds in her arms, which left Natsu to Lucy.

She hoisted the mage off the ground and hooked his arm around her shoulders. Lucy began to think back to the mission.

*FLASHBACK*

Lucy was surrounded by twenty bandits, her spirits couldn't take on that many when she could only call one at a time. She had somehow been separated from the others. She looked around once more, none of the members o her team were nearby. Good. This had to be done quickly.

"Count yourselves lucky I don't kill you," she spat at the bandits with a murderous glare.

She flung her arms out to the side and closed her eyes, throwing back her head.

"Dragons, heed my call! Lend me, your queen, the strength to unlock the true power I hold. Dragon Warrior, show yourself!" her golden hair grew until it reached the small of her back and her clothes were replaced by a flowing red gown patterned like dragon scales. Red wings sprouted from her back and her eyes turned such a deep red that they were almost black. A crown of garnets and opals glistened on her head and she wore no shoes. They only way you could tell this was the same girl was the silver, opal ring that had stayed on her finger.

The bandits stared at her with wide eyes and their jaws hanging on a hinge.

"12 Great Dragons, Elemental Clash!"

The power of the fire, sky, metal, stellar, water, ice, white, lightning, shadow, poison, earth and peace dragons collided to form an explosion that blew all the bandits off their feet and uprooted a few trees.

Lucy quickly cancelled the effects of her spell so when her team comes to check what the noise was they wouldn't find her in a half-dragon form.

*FLASHBACK END*

Everyone had disappeared and Lucy did _not_ feel like carrying a sleeping Natsu back to the guild. It was a complete waste of energy. She set him down on a bench. God, he's so adorable when he's sleeping. Lucy smiled at the thought.

Even though they're best friends Lucy lies to him and keeps secrets from him. But to her they're more than that, she's just not sure what yet. But if he _ever_ found out that she knows where Igneel is, he'd kill her, make Wendy heal her and kill her again. For good measure.

Sigh. She decided to sing a song until Natsu wakes:

_When you flick away the ice in the small blue sky  
I look into your sullen face.  
By myself I ignored it and averted my eyes,  
Hey, what are you doing right now?_

_Can we still meet? Or is it too late?  
Actually, it's not just that I'm whimsical_

_I wonder when the words "I'm sorry" became so difficult  
The Midsummer grass is melting_

"_I'm sorry" I wonder when it became this confusing for the both of us  
I want to say it, but I can't_

_You know I just want to make you laugh  
Just wait you see, I'll make you laugh_

_I'm sorry, myself.  
I'm sorry, myself._

"What are you sorry for?"

Lucy stared at the salmon haired man who was supposed to be asleep. Had he been listening to her this whole time?

"It's just lyrics," she answered with a shake of her hand.

"Oh, okay then. You have a very nice voice, Luce." Was Natsu _blushing_?! Lucy felt the heat rise to her face as well and she looked away.

"T-thanks." Damn stutter. She felt weight leave her lap and Natsu was now sitting beside her. She took one look at his face and the flood gates she had built to hold her emotions in check burst. Here was someone who could help her, here was someone who could save her. Again.

"Whoa, hey. Don't cry, Luce. Tell me what's wrong." She just shook her head. The blonde felt two muscled arms her torso. She curled up into a ball and clenched her fists on his shirt, crying into his chest.

"Luce, what's wrong? You can tell me." She shook her head again.

"It's okay, it's just me, just Natsu." His arms tightened around her and he kissed her hair I a comforting way. Wait, he _kissed_ her?!

Lucy pushed him away.

"Lucy…"

"Sorry, Natsu." She ran, tears still flowing down her face. She didn't look back but she didn't look forward either and only stopped running when her lungs were on the verge of bursting. Why did her feelings for him have to be so mixed?

Natsu was depressed?

_What did I do? Why did she run? Was it the kiss? Shit, I'm going crazy. _Natsu mentally face palmed and sighed. He turned his attention to the guild. Wait, how did he get here so fast? He was so wrapped up in his own little world he didn't eve realised he set himself in auto pilot for the guild. _What the hell is Lucy doing to me? She's so beautiful and I lo-ike her as a nakama._ He _is_ going crazy.

Natsu entered the guild, not his usual dramatic way of kicking down both doors and screaming "WE MADE IT BACK ALIVE!" No, he slightly opened one door enough for him to squeeze through and not draw attention to himself. But with hair like Natsu's there's no way he can say not stand out. He's a fruit loop in a world full of cheerios.

"Flame Brain, where's Lucy?"

Natsu turned towards the person who spoke.

"She…ran…"

"What, the fuck, did you do to my cousin?"

"Laxus, language!" Cana tried to calm him down already but he wouldn't even listen to her!

"Nothing. She was singing, then crying, then she just ran. All she said was 'Sorry, Natsu'."

"If you hurt her…"

"And what made you think I would even _attempt_ to hurt Lucy, hm? Please, enlighten me, 'cause I have no idea!" (A/N: Yes, Natsu said an word longer than three syllables! *gasp)

"Kono yaroo. If I _ever _find that you hurt her, emotionally or physically, I'll hang you from the roof by your toenails and electrocute you 'til you go screaming for your 'mommy'!"

"That's harsh…" Alzack, Bisca and Elfman said in unison, the whole guild now watching the two dragon slayers.

"I don't have a mother! I thought everyone knew that by now! I never knew my parents! I was abandoned, left in a barren wasteland at five months old while you grew up HERE!" Natsu screamed, everyone just stood there with their mouths hanging open. (A/N: This is so true, please look. art/Fairy-Tail-Motivational-Poster-4-299735246)

"Are we interrupting something?"

Everyone turned to look at the group of people standing at the door.

"We can come back later…"

"Not at all, please enter. How can we help you?" Mira shot a look at Laxus and Natsu that clearly said _one word and you'll be on the specials menu tomorrow! _She stepped forward with a smile plastered on her face while both Natsu and Laxus gulped.

"We're looking for Lucy Heartfilia," announced the blue haired woman who spoke before. (A/N: Why are there so many blue haired girls in Fairy Tail?)

"You're too late, the pink haired idiot lost her." Laxus replied, sitting back in his chair.

A red haired man stepped out from behind the girl with a fire burning in his eyes.

"How can you lose a busty blonde who always wears heals and short little skirts? You're Natsu Drag-something-or-other aren't you?"

"It's Natsu Dragneel, Ig and you need to calm down." The bluenette from earlier attempted to calm down the raging red head.

Meanwhile, Lucy walked in through the back door and found the guild abnormally quiet.

"Um, guys? What's happeni…"

"Lil'Lu?"

Lucy stared at the group standing just outside the guild. The only person who ever called her that was…

"Uncle Ig!" She ran up to the group and hugged the red haired man who was now grinning like a maniac.

"Lulu, why don't you introduce us?"

"Oh, yeah. So, this…" she pointed at the bluenette "is Gee. And, this…" she patted the red haired man "is Ig, and…" a girl who looked like an older version of Star stepped forward "Celly…" a black haired man with piercings waved "Met…" a girl with dark brown hair "Serry…" a man with silver-ish hair "Al…" a girl with light blue hair and was dressed for the beach "Ata…" a man with navy hair "Ko…" a girl cropped blonde hair "Lu…" a man with pure white hair "Weis…" and a man with shoulder-length black hair "and Ski." Whom Kinana was currently hugging to death.

"This…" she signalled to the guild "is Fairy Tail!"

Natsu was, now, sniffing Ig.

"Do you know a dragon called Igneel?"

"Nope, sorry kid."

"Oh. 'Cause you smell like him."

"A dragon slayer, am I right?"

"Yeah, how'd you..."

"First generation?"

"Yep."

"Fire?"

"Wow, you're good."

"Thanks kid."

"You a mage?"

"Sure am."

"Fire?"

"Yup."

"Wanna fight?"

"Anytime, kid, anytime."

Everyone sweat dropped at the exchange and Lucy whispered in Gee's ear

"Like father, like son." Gee giggled and nodded.

_*Explanation Time!_

_Dragons Human form (name)__  
Igneel (Fire) Ig  
Grandine (Sky) Gee  
Metallicana (Metal) Met  
Celestia (Stellar) Celly  
Serena (Earth) Serry  
Alan (Light) Al  
Atalanta (Water) Ata  
Koori (Ice) Ko  
Louise (Lightning) Lu  
Weisslogia (White) Weis  
Anna (Poison) Kinana  
Skiadrum(Shadow) Ski  
Achnologia (Apocalypse) Logi  
Lilith (Demon) Lily*_

"Hello, I'm Wendy Marvell. I'm a dragon slayer too! It's nice to meet you." Wendy introduced herself, bowing to the group.

"You are such a cutie!" All six girls were crowded around Wendy saying how cute and polite she was.

Gajeel and the boys were talking about battle strategies while Natsu and Gray fought, again, Ig laughing at the two 'youngsters'. The guys from the guild just stared at the group of ladies.

"Ahem, boys?"

They looked at Lucy.

"Just to let you know, all my friends here have very over protective boyfriends. Who are actually standing among you."

Almost every boy blushed and turned away.

"I'd also like to remind Macao and Wakaba that they are already married!" Said duo ran for their lives while everyone laughed.

"Oooo, Lulu. Look." Ata was her usual happy-go-lucky self.

"Ko proposed!"

"Zomigod! Let me see the ring!" A deep blue sapphire was held in place by two silver bands that intertwined on either side to form the rest of the ring. Engravings of ice and water surrounded the stone.

"Wow!" Lucy was awestruck. "Mira, lookie here! _That _is an engagement ring."

"Sigh. I want one!" – Mira

"It's so pretty!" – Cana

"Ooooooo!" – Levy

All of the girls present were staring at the ring. The bays had absolutely no interest.

"I always loved jewellery!" – Erza

"We know, Erza. But, good lord, that is gorgeous." – Evergreen

"Isn't it?" – Ata

"Gray-sama, get Juvia one just like that!" – Juvia

"It's beautiful, Ata-san."- Wendy

"It matches your eyes!" – Laki

"Mine was just a simple diamond!" – Bisca

"Oi! Diamonds are expensive!" – Alzack

"Hm. Not bad. I will never wear a ring though." – Carla

"How about an engagement bracelet?"

"Not a bad id-who are you?" – Carla

Everyone turned to look at the lilac exceed who was flying behind Lucy. She had a blue ribbon tied in a bow and pinned between her ears and a golden bell was fastened to her tail by another blue ribbon. Lucy was first to speak.

"Flora! You were supposed to stay at my house!"

"Star said to mind me and I wanted to come to the guild with you!"

"Star said to make sure _you_ didn't run off."

"Doesn't that mean you should be watching me?"

"But..."

"No buts!"

"Stubborn neko." Lucy had her cheeks puffed out and her mouth in a pout. Her arms were folded across her chest and her face flashed a look of annoyance.

"Lu-chan, you haven't changed a bit!"

"And you expected me to?"

"Of course not!" Celly laughed and pulled down her hood, she was the spitting image of Lucy except her eyes were blue instead of brown.

"It's so good to see you again, Nee-chan!" Lucy hugged Celly.

"Is that a piercing?" She ran her fingers over the metal stud in Celly's left eyebrow. She winced.

"Don't touch it. It's new." Met was beside them in an instant.

"Everything alright, Cel?" Her smile was enough to allow the worry to seep from his face. Lucy lips formed a knowing smile when she saw the star on Met's right shoulder.

"So that's how it is between you two, I was wondering how long it would take!" The couple in front of her blushed at the statement. This girl knew too much for her own good, growing up in the world of dragons and the world of humans. She can read peoples expressions to know just how they're feeling. There was one person this didn't work on, though. Natsu.

"Yo, Luce!" Speak of the devil.

"That's me."

"You alright?" The worry Natsu held for her was evident. She smiled.

"I'm perfectly fine."

"But you were crying!"

"My dad just died and my mom's anniversary is in a week. I just freaked a bit."

"If you say so."

"Cheer up, Natsu. It's your birthday!"

The dragon slayer grinned, Lucy grinned back. Maybe he wasn't as much of an idiot as she thought.

**Me: Well, that took a while.  
Lucy: No shit, Sherlock.  
Natsu: The 1****st**** of July isn't my birthday.  
Me: Well no one knows when your birthday is!  
Natsu: The 1****st**** of July is Lucy's birthday.  
Me: Oops.  
Lucy: Stop bugging her, Natsu. She didn't know!  
Me: Yes. Listen to Lucy.  
Natsu: I'm being bullied.  
Me: Well, anyway...REVEIW!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Parties and Piñatas

**Me: I'm back and I'm alive!  
Gajeel: Unfortunately.  
Me: Say something, punk?  
Gajeel: *unconscious  
Me: Thank you, Erza.  
Erza: No problem.  
Me: Want to do the disclaimer.  
Erza: Sure. fairy-chan doesn't own Fairy Tail (like we've said a million times before).  
Me: Yes, go fourthz muh minions! Return wif cheezburger!  
Erza: She's babbling again, please read. I don't come into this chapter much. *sniff  
Me: Hehe, Gomen'ne Erza-chan!**

Eighteen years, she'd known Igneel and the other dragons for almost eighteen years. It was kind of scary. But not as scary as Natsu becoming a legal drinker. How's that going to end up? You see, today was Natsu's eighteenth birthday and he and Lucy were headed to the guild.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Natsu stood in shock, staring at the excited faces scattered around the guild hall. He grinned.

"And here I was thinking only Lucy remembered!"

Gray laughed and punched him on the shoulder, in a bro-friendly kind of way.

"Dude, your _eighteen_ and you know this guild won't pass up the opportunity to P-A-R-T-Y!" Cana replied from her personal drinking corner.

"Hell, yeah!" Everyone in the guild responded, shouting. The fire dragon slayer laughed.

"Party on then, people!"

And, of course, they didn't need telling twice. Mira cracked out the booze, Laxus cranked up the music, Evergreen set up the lighting, Laki created a make-shift dance floor and Natsu attacked the food table. Everyone drank and danced and fought and laughed and, generally, had fun! Except Lucy.

"Lulu, you could at least try to look happy."

Lucy turned and offered a half-hearted smile to her sister.

"You know as well as I do that I can't fake smiles, Cel-nee," She replied. Celly nodded in response and sat down.

"You're just like Mom. Honest, sincere and much more powerful then you let on," Celly sent Lucy a teasing and accusing glance which caused the young blonde to blush and push her elder sister off the bar stool, accidentally.

"That's exactly what I mean," The elder Heartfilia said, standing up and brushing imaginable dust off her dress. "Fine then, what's wrong?"

The two turned around to face the bar and Lucy lay her head on her arms.

"I know I can't keep this a secret forever. Disappearing without a trace will leave some unanswered questions. I want to tell them but every time I try the words just won't come out, like they're stuck in my throat. And..." Lucy's eyes flitted to where Natsu and some others were laughing at the food table.

"Lucy, they'll love you no matter what. Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy are, pretty much, extended family already. Especially Gajeel."

Lucy groaned and lay her head on the bar top again.

"Did I say something wrong?" Celly asked, genuinely confused. Lucy's mind began to revolve around one question that she daren't say aloud. _Are all dragons this dense?_ She asked herself._ No, that includes dragon slayers as well._ She sighed and rose from her seat.

"I might as well make the most of the time I have left with them," She announced. Celly smiled.

"That's my girl. Oh, and one more thing," the dragon reached into her bag and pulled out a golden pendant. "Here."

Lucy took it and looked at the beautiful piece of jewellery. It had emeralds and rubies surround a large opal in the centre. She attempted to figure out what it was, but Celly answered for her.

"It's the key to the dragon's gate. You can both summon dragon spirits with it or use it to pass through to the dragon world." She replied, tears were now forming in her crisp, blue eyes. "It was Mom's."

Lucy started tearing up as well and she pulled her sister towards her, holding the dragon close.

"Arigatou, Cel-nee. Hontoni, arigatou."

A slow song began and a few couples got up to dance. Gray had finally grown a pair and asked Juvia. Elfman and Evergreen were dancing, but looking in opposite directions. 'Mystogan' and Erza had started going out not too long ago so they were dancing too. Romeo and Wendy were dancing while Happy and Carla flew around over head. Also, all the dragons had immediately started dancing (not taht they hadn't been for a while but now _all _of them were dancing). Lucy waited to be asked to dance, not that she expected to or anything. At least, not by h-

"Hey Luce, wanna dance?" Her thoughts were interrupted by Natsu and his heart-melting grin. Her heart swelled and she nodded, before she remembered the Magic Ball.

"As long as you don't throw up on my shoes again."

Celly and Natsu began to laugh but stopped when they saw her serious face.

"Duh, Troia!" Natsu stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Lucy giggled and took the hand Natsu held out to her.

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name__  
__I left a dozen roses on your grave today__  
__I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away__  
__I just came to talk for a while__  
__I got some things I need to say___

_Now that it's over__  
__I just wanna hold her__  
__I'd give up all the world to see__  
__That little piece of heaven looking back at me__  
__Now that it's over__  
__I just wanna hold her__  
__I've gotta live with the choices i made__  
__And I can't live with myself today___

_Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday__  
__They said it'd bring some closure to say your name__  
__I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance__  
__But all I got are these roses to give__  
__And they can't help me make amends___

_Now that it's over__  
__I just wanna hold her__  
__I'd give up all the world to see__  
__That little piece of heaven looking back at me__  
__Now that it's over__  
__I just wanna hold her__  
__I've gotta live with the choices i made__  
__And I can't live with myself today___

_Here we are, now you're in my arms__  
__I never wanted anything so bad__  
__Here we are, for a brand new start__  
__Living the life that we could've had___

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand__  
__Me and Lucy never wanna end__  
__Just another moment in your eyes__  
__I'll see you in another life__  
__In heaven where we never say goodbye___

_Here we are, now you're in my arms__  
__Here we are for a brand new start__  
__Got to live with the choices I've made__  
__And I can't live with myself today___

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand__  
__Me and Lucy never wanna end__  
__Got to live with the choices I've made__  
__And I can't live with myself today___

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name_

Celly watched her imouto-chan dance and laugh with the fire dragon slayer. She smiled. She knew Lucy loved Natsu but she was betrothed to her childhood friend, Sethlogia. Once she isn't engaged or married by her eighteenth birthday, she must marry someone she doesn't love and disappear from this world. The song will soon speak true.

The young blonde sighed. This was why she became the apprentice of the last Celestial Dragon, Hoshiki. She chose to give up her duties as the queen but, instead, she sealed her sister's fate.

"Lisanna! Can you hold the fort for a bit, please?" Celly's sensitive hearing picked up the conversation of the Strauss sisters in the kitchen.

"Sorry, Mira-nee. Natsu's demolishing the food like nothing on Earthland!"

"Holy Mavis, and Cana's already on her fifth bottle of Tequila. I need to buy more, where's Kinana?"

"The hospital, she broke her arm."

"This cannot be happening!"A very stressed Mira returned to the bar to find Celly staring at her. "Ca I help you?" She asked, nervously.

"I work part time at the Dragon Inn, I can work the bar for ya!" She grinned. Mira's face lit up in a smile.

"Thank you! I owe you one, Celly!" She shouted as she sprinted for the guild door with some jewels and a bag. Celly leaped over the bar with one hand on the counter and waited for some customers.

"Oi, Mira! One beer pl…oh. Who are you?" A tall man with purple hair and a mustache stood in front of the blonde, daring her to contradict him.

"I'm Celly. Mira had to go buy more booze so I holding up for her," She smiled sweetly at the forth guild master, who stood there slack-jawed.

"Yo, Celly! Can I get two gin and tonics down here?"

"Right-o, Ig!" Celly pulled two glasses out from under the bar while kicking a bottle of Gordon's Dry Gin and Schweppes Tonic Water off the shelf behind her. She caught the bottles after setting the glasses on the counter top, twirled them around on her hand and poured them into the glasses. She stuck a lime wedge on the edge of each glass and slid them down the bar top to Ig. It definitely gave all the men in Fairy Tail a shock, and a clear view of her cleavage.

An iron pole shot out of the shadows at the end of the bar, battering all the men that were waiting for more 'entertainment'. From Celly, of course.

"What the fuck?!"

"Gajeel?!" shouts erupted from the crowd that had been shoved against the wall. Each as inaudible as the next because someone else was shouting just as loud, or louder.

"What? Who called me?" Gajeel appeared on the second floor balcony and looked at the ruckus being made below him. The group stopped shouting and stared from the shadows to the Iron Dragon Slayer and back to the shadows.

"Now, now. Don't look so surprised. Celly Heartfilia is taken, bitches." Met stepped out of the shadows, grinning manically, and walked over to his blonde mate. He spun her around to face him.

"I've told you before. Not when I'm working."

"And what if I refuse?"

"Are you refusing?"

"Yes."

Celly smiled sweetly before grabbing the wrist her boyfriend had o her shoulder and using it to fling him over the bar like a ragdoll.

Lucy laughed and helped her soon-to-be-brother-in-law to his feet.

"You should know better than that, Metal Face." She teased and he answered with a familiar 'gi hi' and Gajeel threw a fit, resulting in the whole of Fairy Tail destroying the guild...again.

Natsu and Ig where having a 'polite' conversation with their fists and Gajeel fought Met saying something about 'suing that bastard for stealing his trade-mark laugh.' Erza and Lou decided to team up and bring down the rest of the guild, it was working quite well too. Juvia was following Gray around, blocking any punches he failed to register ad all the boys were trying to impress Gee and Ata by beating the crap out of each other.

The two Heartfilia sisters stood by the bar and sighed simultaneously. Lucy picked up a microphone and aimed the speakers at the fight while Celly picked up a blank chalkboard that usually holds the specials. Lucy ran her nails across it, the microphone magnifying the screeching sound tenfold.

The fight stopped immediately and people began screaming abuse at the sisters until Lucy's icy glare sent chills down their spines. It also made Natsu squeal and hide behind Gray who coughed to disguise his insult.

"Ahu, ahu. Whipped."

"Whadya say, bastard?"

"Deaf dragon."

"Icy pervert."

"Squinty eyes."

"Naked asshole."

"What do you mean nak...oh," Gray began to search franticly for his missing articles of clothing, much to the guild enjoyment. Even Lucy and Erza let giggles slip out. But no one noticed the two blondes standing on the bar, until the crack of Lucy's whip (which, accidently of course, hit Natsu) bought the attention of everyone, especially the guys.

They had never been more thankful for Lucy's fashion sense because she had managed to rub off on her onee-chan.

Both girls wore their long, golden hair loose with a flower clip on one side. Lucy's clip was white and clipped back the hair on the left side of her face and Celly's was in black and did the same on her right. They wore matching dresses, just opposite colours. They were simple, strapless dresses and were the same colour as their hair clips. Lucy's reached halfway down her thighs and had a black sash around her waist and Celly's flowed just beyond her knees with a white sash. They looked like twins, standing their in their strappy, four-inch heels. Only their eyes let you know who was who, the crystalline blue and hazel nut brown. Lucy held her whip in her right hand and it hung down to the bar top, drapping over Natsu's shoulder. Celly's teasing grin and the mischievous glint in her eyes was way too familiar to the dragons and a few of them flinched, including Met.

"Now that I have your attention, I would prefer if you don't destroy the guild tonight. But, seeing as you have energy to spare, how about we have an arm wrestling competition? Winner will get free drinks for an hour," Lucy smiled sweetly and deviously at the same time and everyone watching gulped, knowing the hidden message behind her words.

_Stop fighting or I will cut your balls off and shove them up your ass._

Or, in the girls case.

_Stop fighting or I'll, personally, rip your heads off._

Scary, right?

They were about to start the first round (Ko/Celly) when Mira appeared in the doorway to the guild.

She didn't look the same as when she left, she was beaten and bruised so badly that she could hardly walk. It looked like someone had played 'piñata' with the she-demon. The white-haired beauty began to sway on the spot and Lucy rushed to catch her.

"Who did this to you?" She demanded.

"The slayer...black hair...red...girl..." Was all Mira managed before she passed out, but Lucy understood.

_Lilith_

"Ig, code black. Protect the guild. Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy. I'm counting on you three." The twelve dragons pushed the guild members deeper into the guild and prepared to fight, but hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"Be careful Lulu," Grandine smiled her motherly smile and began making arrangements to keep the guild safe. The blonde turned ad began walking towards the exit. That is she was until she felt a hand on her arm and a grip like metal. She turned to face her best friend and partner, Natsu.

"I'm going with you."

"No, your not. The guild needs you here."

"Then take someone else," His voice was desperate. He knew she could take care of herself, she was a Fairy Tail mage. He just couldn't help it, he worried when he wasn't beside her, protecting her.

"I am, Star." She smiled and began walking away before she stopped and spoke without turning around. "Be ready for anything." Thunder flashed and she ran into the storm.

Natsu didn't move from his spot, staring after her as she disappeared into darkness. The last he saw of her, she was soaring upwards. Red wings had sprouted on her back and her right fist was clenched ad surrounded with flames while her left hand held a ball of darkness that looked a bit like a black hole, a large, swirling mass of darkness.

"Come back soon. Lucy."

**Me: Weeeeeeeee! Finished.  
Levy: The whole point of that was...  
Me: It was a filler chapter.  
Random old guy: WORLD DOMINATION!  
Me/Levy: T_T'  
Lucy: That was...weird.  
Natsu: You can't say much.  
Lucy: What's that supposed to mean?  
Natsu: It means your weird.  
Lucy: *lunges at Natsu  
Natsu: *strangled noises  
Happy: DOWIKTERRRRRRRU!  
Me: Wrong moment.  
Wendy: Review onegai!**


End file.
